CONFUSÕES EM MALIBU
by geh almeida
Summary: Sakura é uma jovem que vê sua vida virar de pernas para o ar com o casamento da mãe com Michael e deixar de lado sua vida para começar algo novo. Surgiram, confusões, desentendimentos, emoção e muito romance nessa nova vida, como será que ela vai se sair?


**Por que quando somos jovens passamos por situações hilárias, estressantes, complicadas e temos que aceita-las até quando não são nossas? Isso é um absurdo, deveriam fazer uma lei a nosso favor, que proíba nossos pais de tomar decisões sem nem perguntar se queremos elas, ou de fazer-nos pagar mico e achar que não é nada de mais.**

**Ah, desculpem minha ignorância, me chamo Sakura Haruno, sou uma jovem de 18 anos, sou animada, simpática, linda (me acho né?), sou muito vaidosa, gosto de me cuidar, e tenho os cabelos cor de rosa. É isso mesmo que você leu, meu cabelo é rosa, natural está bem, é que na minha família essa tonalidade é bem comum. Família, bom de alguns anos para cá, só era minha mãe e eu, amigas unidas numa sociedade que massacra as pessoas, isso mesmo era porque minha querida Mamy abriu as portas o coração para o amor novamente, e é daí que meu desespero começa. Não pense que sou uma má filha e que prefiro ver minha mãe virar uma mulher solteirona e carente que fica na frente da tv assistindo filme romântico com um pote gigantesco de sorvete, aos prantos, mas enquanto eles estavam no love, como adolescentes que acabaram de descobrir o amor estava tudo as mil maravilhas, mas daí ela e o Michael resolveram se casar, e aí tudo começa.**

- Mas mãe, vou deixar a minha vida aqui. Não é justo, você sabe que minhas amigas estão aqui, tudo que tenho e que gosto está aqui em Seattle.

- Por favor, Sakura já conversamos sobre isso, achei que já tinha entendido.

**Uma coisa é entender outra é aceitar queridinha.**

- Não vou conseguir viver em Malibu, as pessoas são ricas e metidas, insuportáveis, quando eu chegar lá vão pensar que sou alguma mendiga que tingiu o cabelo de rosa pra chamar mais atenção e receber mais esmolas.

- Deixe de drama mocinha, ninguém vai pensar isso de você. **( não liguem, minha mãe é muito inocente em relação á pessoas)**. E nem todos são assim, Michael é um homem simples, doce, humilde.

- Michael é um ser perdido em meio a uma multidão que sofre de doenças tipo arrogância tipo A, compulsividade aguda irreversível, distúrbio cartochequiano e infecto-shoppingtantino. **( o povo só sabe gastar e gastar num vicio sem fim, socorro!)**.

- Vamos viver uma nova vida querida, junto com Michael e com Haley, vamos ser muito felizes como uma verdadeira família. Vou terminar de arrumar as malas, Michael virá nos buscar as 19:00hs.

**Michael conheceu minha mãe numa excursão de peças antigas, sei que é algo bem clichê, mas foi amor a primeira vista... que lindo. Ele é bem legal, tenta a todo custo entender os jovens, já que também tem uma filha Haley que eu vi somente umas duas vezes eu acho. Michael é viúvo, e como minha mãe precisava de um novo amor, um chinelo velho pra esquentar o pé descalço. Depois de três anos de love, love e love, resolveram se casar numa cerimonia simples e com os amigos íntimos. Mas é aquilo casou e resolveram juntar as trupes, as escovas de dentes, e cá estamos nós nos mudando para Malibu, um lugar cheio de patricinhas, playboys, e riquinhos metidos a merda. Estou no terceiro ano e deixando minhas amigas-irmãs, deixando meu mundo tranquilo e sem me preocupar no que vou vestir para ir na esquina comprar pão para entrar num mundo totalmente diferente e que com toda certeza não vai me aceitar de bom grado.**

- Minhas princesas, estão prontas para ir?

- Oi meu amor, já estamos prontas. Sakura vamos querida.

**Pude escutar minha mãe chamando, deu uma ultima olhada no meu querido quarto, sabia que não teria mais volta, dali pra frente seria algo novo.**

- Olá Michael, está tudo tranquilo?

- Claro minha querida, espero que vocês se divirtam na nova casa. **( vou fingir que acredito no seu otimismo meu caro padrasto)**.

- Deixe que eu coloco as malas no carro.

- Sei que sentirá saudades daqui querida, mas tudo será novo e bom pra você. **( Nossa, to cercada de pessoas positivas, que coisa linda, esse povo me toca)**.

- Hum. **( esse Hum, significa, é claro você está destruindo tudo que construí me tirando do local onde cresci, é claro que terei que construir algo novo ou to fudidamente... fudida! ****, mas como sou educada o Hum já tá de bom tamanho).**

**Depois de tantas horas, dentro do carro ouvindo minha mãe e Michael falando mais que o homem da cobra, chegamos a Malibu.**

- Bem vindas ao novo lar.

- Nossa, querido é maravilhosa, encantadora.

- Michael sua geração inteira vai morar com a gente? **( que pergunta hein?)**

- Sakura seu lado engraçado não tem igual. Só sua mãe, você, Harley e eu iremos morar aqui. **( as vezes é hilário como Michael se refere as coisas, falando de uma mansão gigantesca como se fosse uma cabana velha num lago esquecido pelo resto da sociedade, dá pra fazer stand up queridinho.**

- Que bom que chegaram, estava ansiosa.** ( Ah, essa é a Harley, filha do Michael, e diferente da maioria das garotas daqui ela não é patricinha, até porque seria bem difícil dividir a casa com uma Paris Hilton da vida... ui credo).**

- Oi querida, está linda como sempre, Sakura venha cumprimentar a Harley.

- E aê?!

- Sakura?!

- Ah, desculpe... Olá, como vai? **( e não é a mesma coisa que disse antes, sei não viu).**

- Venham vou mostrar os quartos.

- Esse Sakura é o seu. **( era enorme, só o quarto era o tamanho da minha antiga casa toda, dava pra me perder ali por pelo menos duas semanas, todo arrumadinho, delicado e tal).**

- Você pode fazer algumas mudanças para se sentir mais em casa. **( é por isso que ele é o cara).**

**Fiquei ali olhando como dar um tapa no visuuu do quarto pra deixa-lo mais minha cara, minha batcaverna, foi daí que notei que Harley ainda estava lá.**

- Espero que se sinta em casa.

- É... vou tentar, mas acho menos provável isso acontecer.

- Entendo... Só queria dizer também que você vai estudar na mesma escola que eu, e que as suas aulas começam segunda-feira.

**Nooooosssaa, fiquei tão feliz que a menina saiu do quarto sem nem falar comigo, acho que ela pensou que eu iria ter um surto psicótico kkkk, na verdade tive mas tive interiormente. Que bom meu martírio iria começar logo, nem tava me contendo em tanta emoção :s.**


End file.
